LOL
by sexysilver
Summary: You have either seen or read the anime of wedding peach but what is not known is how they met. This is my version of how they met. Mv or MM Please read and review. Finished.


Do not own the anime wedding peach, no suing.

LOL

S. Silver

A young woman leaned her arms against the railing of the footbridge as her blue eyes stared down at her reflection. The gentle wind plays with her pink hair causing a cherry blossom tuck behind her ear to fall to the surface of the small pound. She watches her flower floated away as a family of swans swam beneath her. She sighed sadly and turned away.

"A beautiful creature such like your self should not be sad" a male voice proclaimed.

The young woman quickly turned around to see a young man with green hair and brown eyes leaning against the rail with his arms crossed in front of him. Her grip on the rail tightened as soon as she recognized who he was, as he walked forward she subconsciously took a step backwards until she was trapped against him and the rail.

He lift his hand to her chin and felt her shudder under his touch, his other hand trail from her soft pink hair down to her creamy face as he inched closer to her face until there noses were touching. He could feel her breathe as tilted his head and moved to kiss her, their lips met for a short sensational kiss.

As soon as they parted they stood there unsure of what to do, it was then that a message telling her to run reached her brain and she ran without looking back. It was until she was far away that she allowed herself to stop and think about what had happened. She lifted her fingers to her lips allowing a small smile to form, her first kiss finally she thought. She did not care if it was taken away by a demon, she finally had her first kiss at the age of eighteen. She looked back toward the bridge, knowing fully well that she was unable to see him, as he was unable to see her. She smiled whistling a tune as she headed home, if anyone happened to see her they would think she was floating home.

He stood there watching her retreating form as he watched her he subconsciously reached his fingers to his lips still feeling her lips against his. When he realized what he was doing, he quickly dropped his hand in disgusted. A black hole appeared beneath him and he started sinking, as he sunk the circumference of the circle decreased until he and the black hole disappeared all together.

"Where have you been Viento?" his father questioned. He ignored his father and went to his room, his father and his sister bare with me, I know he does not have a sister stared at his closed door in curiosity.

He dropped onto the bed wondering what was wrong with him, was he coming down with a cold? Maybe he should not have ventured to the bridge; he wondered what were the symptoms for a cold? Surly it is not heavy beating heart and the feeling of warmth when he touched her just for a second was it? Alternatively, how his heart broke when he felt her flinch and when she ran away from him. What was happening to him? Was he going soft? He punched the wall near his bed ignoring the pain from the contact and the blood pouring out from his wound.

The pink hair young woman stood in front of the gods and goddess as she waited for her assignment, it was her turn to go to the bridge. She was not nervous ok that was a lie she was very nervous. This was her first assignment. The door opened and the child was brought in, she watched with guilt as the mother trailed behind the nurse sobbing. Every year one child from the royal family exchanged on the bridge to keep peace between the two worlds.

"Momoko, you know what you have to do" one of the god spoke directly to her, she nodded understanding her task. She cutesy and left the great hall, the nurse carrying the child followed in her footstep.

She stood on the bridge once more; she could not help but remember the brief kiss.

"What is wrong my lady?" the nurse asked when she noticed her face turning a bright red, Momoko shook her head and turned away. When were they coming she wondered staring down at her reflection, she wondered if she was pretty enough. Everyone she knew were already marriage and had children, she? She did not have anything?

"Maria go I will hand this, you are need more in the castle" she commented Maria at her direction in surprised.

"But my lady" she started to say but was cut off by her hand.

"Do not worry Maria, I will be fine. Go on" she command, Maria had no chose but to follow her orders. She curtsied and walked back toward the castle, she turned back to see her cradling the child. She will make a great mother she thought smiling.

She rocked the child in her arms the fussing baby. She did not have any supplies with her started singing.

"That is beautiful" a familiar voice complemented, she turned around to see the same man from yesterday approaching her.

"T-thank you sir" she watched as the nurse approached her and took the child in her arms while placing her child in hers, the switch was done. She curtsied and the nurse did the same, she watched as the nurse left leaving her alone with him.

"What happen to the angel that was suppose to accompany you?" he asked.

"She was tired of waiting" she lied looking down, he interpreted it as she being embarrassed.

"You do not need an angel you are one yourself" he flirted. She could not help but blush at his comment when she was suppose to just exchange the children and be on her way.

"T-That is nice to say b-but I am not one" she stumbled miserably as her blush deepened.

"They must be blind" he assured as he stepped closer, ever since that kiss he wanted to have more. She responded in retreated her steps until she again was trapped between him and the rail. She felt his warm breath on her face as he moved closer, she did not know whether she was looking forward to it or dreading it.

He was about to close the gap between their bodies and they face when suddenly he head a splash. He broke away from the mood that was created to see the pink hair young woman handing on with one hand, he was disappointed and somewhat relieved.

"Are you going to hang around here all day?" he asked resting his back against the rail and crossed his arms in front.

Her hand was slipping, she let out a scream as she felt herself fall. She closed her blue eyes as she clutched tightly to the baby to her body waiting for the water to come but it never did. She opened her blue eyes to see the pound below her, she looked up to see a hand holding her from falling. She allowed him to pull her up and place her gently on the bridge, she wish he had allowed her to fall.

"T-Thank you sir for saving me" she thanked as she curtsied, "For your heroic deed I grant you one wish" she smiled through her teeth.

He pretended to think he knew full well what he wanted. He wanted her, that beautiful goddess standing in front of him cradling a child against her breast He wanted her to carry his child be by his side, what was this feeling again? He wondered.

"My wish is for you to be my wife and stay by my side forever" he declared, he watched her curious expression turn into a gasp.

"But sir you can have anything"

"I have made my choice...," he was interrupted by his nurse calling out to him in the distance. "Goodnight my wife" he bowed before running in the other direction.

She was still in shock she was engaged? She did not know whether to be happy she is not single anymore or sad and scared that she was engaged to one of the most influential groups in hell. She looked up it was getting dark she thought. She better start heading back before nightfall she thought.

He did not know what he was thinking making her, his bride, but something tells him that it was a good thing.

"My lord why are you smiling?" the nurse asked, Viento ignored her as if she never said anything and walked passed her. She smiled having a clue on what was going on, she with one last glance at the direction of the bridge started to follow Viento.

"Hi Momoko sorry I am late" the green hair young woman smiled as she ran toward her friend.

"It is ok Yuri, Hinagiku and Scarlet are late too" Momoko spoke while slipping her tea, every month if most the girls would get together and have lunch. Since they have responsibilities now they were sometimes unable to attend and she would sit alone and have lunch by herself.

After an hour everyone was together talking up a storm about their children and their husbands, she would be sitting there bored and tired about hearing their children and their marriages. They did not notice when she stood up and left, as she walked she wondered if they even noticed she was gone.

She could not help but return to the bridge as if something was drawing her to it. When she got there she saw him there sitting on the rail holding a flower in his hand and talking to this girl, she did not know why she felt miserable and heartbroken. She met him two days ago; she quickly ran back the way she came as tears quickly blinding her vision. As she ran she tripped on a rock and fell onto the ground sobbed, everything that she kept within her poured out.

"Can you leave me alone?" Viento asked with a hint of pleading in his voice.

"First you have to tell me why you are here to begin with?" the dark hair young woman asked smirked.

"Go home or I will tell father" he threatened.

"You would not?"

"Try me" his sister glared at Viento before stomping away back home, he sighed and twirled the flower in his hand wondering when she was going to come. When the sky drew dark he knew she would not come, he threw the flower into the pound and headed home disappointed.

She lay in bed wondering how she got here; there was Maria by her bed worried to death about her health. It was then that a servant entered her room, she pretended to sleep as she listened to their conversation.

"They would like to talk with Momoko" the servant stated, she could tell Maria was shaking her head.

"Not until the child is well, god know what had happened to her" Maria explained, the servant boy nodded before exiting the room. When the door closed behind him did Maria reopen her mouth "I do not know what happen in the wood but it must be something big?"

"How did you know I was awake?" she asked a little surprised, the old woman laughed.

"My little secret" she winked, "Why were you out there and without your cloth?" she asked. Momoko turned away as a single tear fell from her blue eyes; it was then that the nurse knew what had happened.

"It is hard not having someone like what the girls have" Maria spoke sadly "You will find someone love" she assured the shock and depressed girl.

It was a week before she felt she was strong enough to move around. The doctor had no idea of her sickness, it was never heard of. He told her parents that she caught a cold and needed to stay in bed, Maria knew that she was in a state of sadness.

She still felt weak but was able to walk to the great hall where she was meet the high councilors, if she had known what they were about to tell her she would have spent more time in bed dodging the meeting.

She walked to the double doors leading into the great hall, she took a depth breath before opening the door and stepping into the poorly lit hall.

"Good morning gods and goddesses" she curtsied. She was in her best grown only worn at balls and special events, Maria had suggested she wear this to impress them as well as address her class structure.

"Do you know why we have called you here?" the dominating voice asked, she shook her head then remembered they could not see her in the dim light.

"No sir" she spoke in a clear voice.

"We have been notified of a recent wish you granted" another voice spoke. She gulped nervously, as she played with the ribbon on her hat.

"You have come to an age to be married" the head councilor spoke once more.

"You will be married on the next full moon" an old voice addressed the shocked pink hair young woman.

"What happened?" her friends crowded around her before she could even step out. She was still shocked, only those who have come out of age were set up in marriages she thought. Tears stunned her eyes, she tried to blink away the tears but it continued falling. She without another word ran to her room, her friends stood there wondering what had happened in there that caused her to be sad.

She collapsed onto the bed sobbing, it was after the sun set casting an orange glow did she step in front of the mirror. She stared at herself fully in the mirror, it made her break down in tears.

She would not exit from her room for a week, her friends and family grew worried. They heard of the wedding as well but not until three days later when they announced it at dinner, it was then that they found out why she locked herself in her room. The moon was in three weeks and the preparation for the wedding was under way.

After a week, she allowed the tailors to make her dress after she was order to. She stood there as they made her dress in front of her; it was beautiful fit for a princess but she did not feel that way. She felt as if her freedom of choice was being taken away because she was of a certain age that would not get her a man.

"I would like to talk to you for a minute, Viento" his father asked, a moment later he entered the room where his sister and his father sat holding a letter.

"What is wrong?" he asked sitting down and putting his feet on the table.

"Why did you not inform us your was getting married?" he said showing him the letter.

"What!?" questioned his back on the floor while his feet was in the air. He stood up grabbing the letter from his father's hand and read it once before re-reading it. "What?! But I thought it was some kind of joke she was playing."

"Apparently it was not, you are getting married in two weeks" his sister cut in "Is that the girl you was meeting that day I stumbled upon you" she smirked.

"So you have met her"

"I saved her from falling over the bridge, and she grant me a wish. I thought she was joking"

"So you saved the angel of hope"

"An angel of hope? She was an angel of hope, I thought she was a servant to heaven"

"You have a lot to learn my son"

"Are you not going to stop this wedding?" both he and his sister questioned.

"No, I think this will be a good thing" he smiled. They looked at each other then at their father.

"How?"

She waited behind the door of the church dress from head to toe in white as she waited for the wedding song to start; her father linked his arms in hers. All she heard was her heartbeat beating loudly against her chest as she continued her way down to her future husband, she wish she was bale to talk with him even for a second.

All she caught was "You may kiss the bride," she felt his hand as it lifted her veil from her face. When she saw whom it was she gasped, he took that chance to kiss her. Oh god did she missed that, how could a guy like him go something like this to her. Her knees felt weak and her head was swimming, she had to hold on to him to keep standing.

He smiled down at her when he saw the dreamy expression, now she knew how he felt when he kissed her. They walked down the path of cheering family members and crowds, he stopped and picked her up causing a small scream from her laughing mouth.

She lay there with the blanket covering her chest; she looked at his sleep form and smiled. Maybe it was not so bad she thought. Whom was she kidding? She grabbed a robe and tied the string around her waist, she walked to the balcony looking at the bright white moon hanging in the night sky. She leaned against the railing looking down at the garden below, even although he was married her did not love her. He must have thought it was a joke but why did he not try to get out of it she wondered. Ever since her friends got married and had a family she always dreamed of finding true love, not force into a loveless marriage.

"A beautiful lady such as yourself should not look sad" a voice stated, she turned around surprised to see him awake at this hour of the night.

"You known that was how I first met you, you was standing on that bridge looking down, looking very sad" he spoke as he walked closer, he wiped away a stray tear and cupped her cheeks.

"Did you ever heard of love at first site? I fell in love with you at first site, the first time I saw you on that bridge" he said kissing her forehead, then her nose making her laugh.

"Did you really?" he nodded lifting her face and kissed her.

She hugged him waiting for her knees to work once more so she was able to stand he kissed her head.

"You could have gotten out of marrying me"

"I know but I could not for two reasons; one for my father, second is for myself. When I got the letter I was shocked and happy, when I made that wish that day, I keep wondering if it would come true. Days turn into a week, and I was not so sure that my wish would come true. Until that letter came, I want to spend my whole life with you"

"As well as me... I love you"

"I love you too" he tilted her face and kissed her, she could feel herself melting against him. She let out a scream as he picked her up...

The end

I know it is not true to the story but bare with me. I thought it would be interesting cause there is not much information on Wedding peach.


End file.
